


#49 "Take off your shirt.” and #63 “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Trouble at the bank.





	#49 "Take off your shirt.” and #63 “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/183708782269/49-and-63-on-the-prompts-list-because-you-asked)

“Take off your shirt.” Dick mutters to Tim.

 

“What, why?” He frowns.

 

“Because we need to staunch the blood flow.” He muttered, as Jason slowly bleed out in front of them. “And we don’t really have the time to wait for an ambulance.”

 

Tim ripped his shirt to give to Dick. “Okay.”

 

He looked around the hostages in the bank. “You called the ambulance right? When you alerted security?”

 

The teller nodded. “Yes.”

 

They heard the sirens and the tell tale sign of Batman beating up thugs.

 

 _How had a simple trip to the bank turned into this?_  Dick thought.

 

The doors being bursted through, Dick rushed to tell them they needed help.

 

The EMTs burst through and started triaging.

 

Everyone was good, except Jason.

 

Dick looked at the EMT, eyes watering, “Please help him.”

 

“We’ll do our best. You are both family right?”

 

“Yes, his brothers.”

 

“Come with us, and notify your league guardian or parent of this.”

 

They wheeled him out to the ambulance, and jumped inside.

 

***

 

Arriving at the hospital, there was a flurry of movement.

 

“Male, 19, GSW to the chest, possible pneumothorax.” The EMT shouted.

 

“Take him to OR three!”

 

Dick and Tim sat down, waiting for Bruce to arrive.

 

Dick barely noticed when Bruce got here, in a fog state. He expected things to happen during their vigilante activities, but it was a bitter shock when it happens in their civilian life as well.

 

“Dick, are you okay?” Bruce said, kneeling down next to him.

 

“Please tell me it’s going to be okay.” He whispered.

 

Bruce didn’t know how to respond, but just sat there with him, trying his best to comfort his eldest son.

 

They hoped Jason would be okay. He had to be. He was strong after all.

 

He didn’t cheat death to die from a gunshot wound from a petty thug.


End file.
